Petit frere
by Shihodo
Summary: Sasuke quitte Konoha et se fait capturer par Itachi. Peu à peu leur amour d'enfance se réveille... Yaoi et Inceste donc ce que ça gène hop on circule
1. Prologue

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère …

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Rating: M Bon j'ai mis M pour prévoir mais c'est vrai que oui le proloque n'est pas particulièrement choquant mais bon …

Cette fic est dédiée à mon disciple **Yohko the demo**(roulement de tambour) donc fic dédié à ma magnifique aman-disciple que je des-aime beaucoup et désolé pour les fautes ma puce je sais que tu déteste ça mais je fais pas exprès.

J'ai commencé d'écrire la fic dans l'avion en revenant de la Réunion parce que c'est pas que tu te fais chier pendant 12h de vol (grâce à une insomnie coriace dans les transports youpy …) mais si donc bon voila ce que je vous ai pondu bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Mes abus de points de poncuactions particulièrement les points de suspention sont fait pour donner un rythme ce n'est pas un massacre de la langue française…

* * *

**Prologue**

- Petit crétin arrogant! Tu es donc incapable de penser à autre chose que toi, TOI et toute ta sainte petite personne. PARS, si c'est ça que tu veux ! Mais sache que personne ne partira à ta recherche… Je le promets en tant que Hokage Cinquième

A partir de maintenant tu es banni.

Quand un loup quitte la meute il est à jamais seul…

La porte claqua. Personne ne pleurera, personne ne pensera à toi … Pas même Sakura ou Naruto… ils ont déjà assez souffert à cause de toi…

Le temps filet, les souvenirs aussi…

* * *

Première partie ridiculement courte mais j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans quelque chose si personne ne reveiwe.

Biz à tous et bonne fète !

Shihodo


	2. Chap1 Notre mort est differente

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère ...

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

SALUT merci pour toutes vos reviews je me suis bien fait charier sur la longueur du prologue et en effet j'ai fait une faute c'est : Le temps filait...

Yokho: Salut ma puce merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plairait autant que le début !

lunny: meeoooow missssiiiii vivement la suite de la tienne aussi en effet pour la faute voir ci-dessus pour le morpion je met en bas milieu XD

chise : t'inquiète pas pas pour le bizou si c'est M ça veut dire que c'est pas que du bizou qu'il va y avoir ;) ! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira

Shrykull : merci beaucoup XD . Sasuke est banni enfaite c'était pour mettre l'histoire en jambes sinon c'était pas très logique après ... >. " bonne lecture

bybytte : missi a toi aussi j'espère que la suite ne te dessevra pas bonne lecture

Hitto-sama : oui c'est bon je sais >. 

Fic toujours dédicace à mon aman-disciple YOKHO

bonne lecture et bonne année à tous et à toutes

* * *

_- Que tu es beau, tes cheveux sont si noirs, tes yeux si profonds, ta peau si douce …_

_- Père que faites vous ?_

_- Chut Itachi, il ne faut pas que ta mère nous voit ça sera notre petit secret à nous deux ok ?_

_- Père j'ai peur !_

_- Mais ce n'est rien mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Lâchez-moi …_

_- Comment ose-tu …_

_- Père j'ai peur je ne veux pas LACHEZ MOI !_

_- TA GUEULE MORVEUX !_

_J'ai peur, à chaque fois j'avais si peur, chaque fois c'était pareil… Ce n'était pas mon père ...c'était un monstre, … ma mère savait … mais elle ne disait rien …Et je finissais mes nuit roulé en boule, le cœur brisé à force d'être souillé … Mais pour toi petit frère je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne te fassent pas de mal … Mon petit ange … _

_- Itachi, tu dis toujours que tu n'as pas le temps, mmh !_

_L'enfant croisa les bras et aborda une adorable moue boudeuse …_

_- Une autre fois Sasuke, promis …_

_- Tu dis toujours ça aussi ! Tu es méchant avec moi !_

_- Sasuke ..._

_- Pourtant je fais tout pour être gentil avec t ... !_

_Le jeune homme se mit à genouxet lui prit les épaules ..._

_- Je suis désolé de ne pas être un bon frère pour toi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps… Un jour je te promets on ne sera que tout les deux et je passeraistout mon temps avec toi ok ?_

_- Oui …, dit l'enfant en rougissant, grand frère tu es le seul qui me juge comme un être humain tu n'est pas comme papa pour lui je ne suis q'un futur ninja… Il me dit toujours que je suis mauvais et que je n'aurais jamais ton niveau. C'est vrai grand frère ?_

_- Mais non, un jour tu seras bien plus fort que moi et même si tu ne deviens pas un bon ninja tu seras toujours le plus fort dans mon cœur, ok ?_

_-… Merci, … je t'aime grand frère !_

_L'enfant se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, qui répondit à son étreinte, il lui fit un bref baiser sur le front et disparut…_

_Le sang glissait doucement hors des corps … _

_- Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas monstres ? Et encore ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que vous m'avez fait ressentir … _

_- ..._

_- T'aimais ça hein ? Sale porc ... Et toi maman, mère modèle tu ne prefèrais rien dire plutôt que de souiller la réputation de la famille ?_

_- ..._

_- Vous ètes tous les même ici, tous des vieux pervers interessés ..._

_- ..._

_- JE VOUS HAIS ! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES CONNARDS, CONNAARDDDSS !_

_L'homme s'acharnaient sur les corps mortsles mutilant encore plus arrachant les yeux, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il réduisait en charpie les morceaux de chairs ..._

_- Pauvre petit frère, il ne savait rien, je vais l'emmener avec moi et on vivre seuls, ENSEMBLE ! Et personne ne lui fera de mal, à lui, mon petit ange…_

_Des petits bruits de pas résonèrent dans l'allée ..._

_ Sasuke non ... _

_- PAPA, MAMAN ! Qu'est qui se passe !_

_- Sasuke, n'entre pas !_

_L'enfant fit coulisser lentement coulisser la porte …_

_- Père ! Mère !_

_- Non petit frère ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …_

_- Tu les as tués …_

_- Sasuke non …_

_- Ne m'approche pas ! MONSTRE !_

_- Sasuke je ne …_

_Cette lueur dans ses yeux c'était la même que ... Le jeune homme disparut …_

* * *

_§§ Je souviens de cette nuit, il faisait noir, très noir, j'avais encore tarder à l'entraînement, je m'étais encore acharné tout une journée pour que mon père voit que j'étais aussi bien ... mieux que Itachi ..._

_Mais quand étais rentré tout le monde était massacré, c'était à cause de lui … Lui la seule personne que j'aimais il l'avait … §§_

_- … tués …_

_- …_

_Il s'approchait, il voulait finir le travail, que ça soit propre !_

_- Ne m'approche pas ! MONSTRE !_

_- Sasuke je ne …_

_- LACHE MOOOIIII !_

_Il avait disparut, … j'étais seul … il faisait noir, si noir ..._

_- Grand frère ... Pourquoi me laisse tu seul ..._

_L'enfant tomba à genoux sanglotant, la tête serrée entre les mains ..._


	3. Chap2a Tu m'as manqué petit frère

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartiens poaaaa ... RAAA

Bon c'est le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir mais celui là je l'ai depuis un bout de temps donc bon ...

ZOYEUX NOWEL YOHKOOOOCHAN XD Itachi et moi on est pareil ... on a une super manucure XD

Yohko: tjs la première à review ma chérie bon bin tu l'as ton chapitre XD biz

Marion91: Mariooon chhaaan tu te moque toujours de moaaa >. je te ferais pas ta fic cado d'abor ... NA ! non je decone bonne lecture

Fan2tout : si tu veux mon avis t'es maudit(e) parce que j'ai appuié pour envoyé le chapitre 1 et tout de suite après j'ai reçu ta review merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira

* * *

- Réveil toi petit frère ... Ouvre tes grand yeux noir ... s'il te plait, mon joli ... Tu as bien changé en 3 ans tu sais, ... que tu es beau maintenant, encore plus beau qu'avant ... Ouvre tes yeux petit frère ...

Les ténèbres m'entouraient, le silence aussi …J'ai peur, je n'aime pas le noir ça me rapelle ...

-Réveil toi petit frère … Tu es grand maintenant, plus grand que moi peut-être … Mais que tu es maigre … Mon pauvre … Ne t'inquiète pas moi je m'occuperai bien de toi … On sera bien tout les deux, on sera ensemble … Oui tu seras toujours avec moi petit frère …

Mais ... des fois deux ... deux points rouges et un horrible bourdonnement ...

- Réveil toi petit frère ... je m'embête sans toi, tu m'as manqué mon mignon, ... s'il te plait ouvre tes beaux yeux pour moi s'il te plait petit frère …

J'ai mal, ... ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, mes membres sont endoloris, mes poumons me brûlent, j'ai la nausée ... c'est vide, ... si vide... le noir... aaah ma tête ! ...

-Réveil toi petit frère, ... tu as mal ? Non ? ... c'est normal tu es resté trois jours dans le coma, je me sui beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu sais petit frère, ... ma technique de capture n'était pas très au point, mais j'étais tellement pressé ... oui, si pressé de te revoir ...

Je me sens entouré par une espèce de présence malsaine qui m'envahit … peu à peu … La fièvre …

-Mais je m'en veux, énormément, si promis, j'aurais pu t'abîmer, ... un si joli jouet, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie mon mignon ... Je vais te soigner. Et je te rendrais encore plus beau qu'avant, tu m'as tellement manqué petit frère ...

Je me sens mieux, mais qui … qui fait ça ! Pourquoi suis-je enchaîné ? ... sur un lit je crois, si c'est doux, ça sent bon ... pourquoi ces chaînes ... qui me soigne ... ma tète ...

- Réveil toi petit frère ... on dirait que tu te sens mieux ... ton front est moins chaud ... c'est bien ... je suis content ... bientôt on sera ensemble, si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, ... si tu savais comme je t'aime petit frère ... Maintenant on sera ensemble rien que tout les deux pour toujours ...

* * *

bon voila c'est un chapitre plutôt court d'ou le 2b

mais je voulais absolument le finir par cette phrase

review plz


	4. Chap2b La mort est moi

Titre : Petit frère

Auteur : … je ne répondrais pas sous peine de m'énerver XD bon c'est moi Shihodo

Disclaimer : Au monde crueeelll toi qui fais de tes habitants des victimes de tes bourrrreeaaauuuxx … sniouf °° requiem de Mozart °° Naruto ne m'appartient pas (sinon je vous raconte pas comment ça aurait viré XD ) mais la situation si nierk nierk

Toujours et encore dédicacé à ma Yohko d'amour qui a eu la bonne idée de se faire privé quasiment totalement d'ordi parce qu'elle s'est fait griller par ses parents entrain de fumer (on dit pas bravo à Yohko) donc en plus d'être nocif pour la santé la cigarette ( et toute chose si apparentant ) vous empêches de lire mes magnifiques fan fic XD donc moral ne fumez pas . Je fais quand même un ENORME bizou à ma chère amante que j'aime beaucoup même si elle fait des grosses bêtises des fois et a qui sa nouvelle coupe va trop bien .

Réponse aux Reviews :

Yohko The Demo : mmhh t'as raison pour le coup du chapitre … je suis une boulettttteeee . sniouf bon t'as ton nouveau chapitre ;p je veux le mieeenn XD

Lunny : meeaaaouuuww XD merci beaucoup pour ta review lol pas grave si tu n'as pas review le chapitre d'avant c'est pas la fin du monde euh j'en profite pour reviewé ton dernier chapitre ça à l'air d'être une chieuse Ikari là XD je sens que je l'aime quelle solitude pour notre petit Kabuto sniooouuf bizou

Fan2tout : challluuut j'ai vu que j'étais dans la liste de tes auteurs préféré je suis comblée XD oui tu peux voir les choses comme ça pour les chapitres XD

Chise : J'aime être cruelle avec mes personnages … XD en faite ça m'est venu tout seul l'idée du tit Itachi violé (pourquoi pas jaune T'as Yeule Laureen) c'est trisstteee hein XD attend le citron c'est un peu comme une deuxième nature chez moi c'était obligé que y en ai un XD bizoouu j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Bybyte : Merci beaucoup . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres bizoou

Sinon désolé pour l'update trèèès tardive mais mon niveau créatif est très près du zéro absolu … bizou à tous

ATTENTION YAOI TOUT HOMOPHOBES (bande de BIP pour ne pas être vulgaire) et ce qui n'aime pas le yaoi (promis ça existe XD) passez votre chemin.

* * *

_- … Père, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es beau …_

_- Je n'ai jamais été méchant, j'ai toujours fait tout pour vous plaire, je suis le meilleur de l'acadé…_

_- TAIS-TOI !_

_- Mais père j'ai toujours été gentil …_

_La gifle retentit sifflante et brusque, étalant l'enfant de tout son long. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la trace brûlante du coup commençait à marquer comme un fer rouge sa peau pâle._

_- Je vous hais…_

_- Moi aussi, gamin, de toute façon qui pourrait t'aimer ?_

* * *

_- Grand frère …_

_- Hmm … ?_

_- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_

_-…_

_- Grand frère ! Dit moi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai peur de toi quand tu es comme ça !_

_- Je … n'ai pas peur, petit frère …_

_- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi es- tu si méchant avec moi ?_

_- Tais- toi Sasuke …_

_- Mais …_

_- …_

_- Pourquoi est ce que tu …_

_- Chut petit frère …_

_- Pourquoi…_

_- Je… Je t'aime, petit frère, je ne suis … je ne sais pas … je_

_- Itachi ? Que … !_

_L'aîné avait délicatement pris la nuque de l'enfant dans sa main, l'autre dans les cheveux ébènes, ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement les lèvres les autres, une caresse plus qu'un baiser, chaste et doux._

_- Grand frère, … que … ?_

_- Je … JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !_

_-… Grand frère pourquoi tu me laisse encore tout seul, … pourquoi tu pleure … ?

* * *

_

_« Joyeux aniversaire, Grand frère… »_

_La petite note venait d'arriver avec un petit cadre. La photo était usée et racornie, deux enfants dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un mot en bas : « Moi je t'aimerais toujours grand frère. »_

_- PAS LE TEMPS DE TRAINER FILLETTE ! BOUGE !_

_- …

* * *

_

_- Désole Hokage-Sama mais le reste de l'équipe à trouver la mort pendant la mission…_

_Il sortit de la pièce._

_- Enfin je les ai tués … pareil … dommage pour toi Keii ... ta femme était gentille

* * *

_

_- Je suis de retour …_

_- …_

_- Quand tu étais petit tu me sautais dans les bras …_

_- J'ai grandi, maintenant …_

_- … Oui, malheureusement …_

_- COMMENT OSE TU DIRE CA ! Tu n'as jamais été là, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs …_

_- … Je ne voulais pas …_

_- Pff, tu ne vaux pas mieux que père._

_- …

* * *

_

- Tu sais, petit frère, moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours … ( normal que ça soit pas en italique )

* * *

REVIIEWWWWW

Le texte peut paraître parfaitement illogique … c'est normal

Le mot ordre chronologique ne veut pas dire grand-chose aussi dans la fic XD.

J'en profite pour faire de SHIHODO ET MARION allez voir dans mon profil XD.


	5. Chap3 Monstre

Titre : Petit frère

Auteur : … je ne répondrais pas sous peine de m'énerver XD bon c'est moi Shihodo

Disclaimer : Mmmh … comment dire ça … Naruto n'est point ma propriété spirituelle et commercial et tout ce que vous voulez voila. Par contre cette mignonne tite fictounette m'appartient .

Sachant que j'ai la soirée de libre et que j'ai écris pendant la perm' ooh souffrance ennemie ... bin j'en profite pour éditer … ne chercher pas le logique dans la régularité de mon édition ça ne dépend que de ma créativité.

MAGIC INSTANT : Euh non Sasuke et Itachi ne voit pas se matérialiser en petite tenue de cuir moulante, je répond juste aux reviews … NON, ne partez paaaaass auteur en pleurs … non vous y avez cru ? XD

Chise : et bin non j'ai enfin publié c'est juste que j'avais pas trop d'idée donc bon … désolé, aah si tu veux qu'ils se voient bin … ce chapitre te comblera … attend prend quand même le temps de lire la fin de la rar XD il est chiant Sasuke hein ? j'ai jamais pu me le sentir perso à part dans les fics donc bon XD BIZOU

Bybytte mmh la logique est moi … ça fait 50 mdr donc enfaite si ma fic n'est pas très très logique bin … c'est normal XD Enjoy

Yohko the demo meaaoouuww X3 merci beaucoup ma chérie j'aime bien la manière dont je tourne Itachi ouai … oublie pif oublie pif pense à moi par exemple XD (tu sais j'avais pas trop compris que c'était sérieux désolé …) bizou j't'aim

Fan2tout : XD copiteuse non je deconne t'as le droit Ita et Sasu sont à tout le monde (pas trop quand même X3 ) c'est vrai que c'est pas facile mais justement c'est un bon prétexte pour totalement partir en cou-cacahuète XD

Neo-Alphonse Elric : T'es attirée par ma fic … bas les pattes c'est la mienne XD ! non je deconne faite ce que vous voulez devant ma fic ( pas de sous-entendus bien sûr XD ) merci beaucoup voila la suite

Lunny : C'est pas pas très logique, c'est pas logique du tout XD. C'est tout des traumatisés de la vie dans ma fic mdr. C'est pas grave pour la review, Ikari, siiii il est … fortement embêtant on va dire.

Sam Pegasus : Sadique meeeuhhh non mdr. En plus j'y vais tranquille, peut-être que la suite va être horrible je sais pas encore. Bon chapitre .

CETTE FIC EST ENCORE ET TOUJOURS POUR MON AMOUR ET POUR LUI REMONTER LE MORAL QUAND ELLE EN A BESOIN . (raaa trois yeux, MUTANT)

AAAH OUI les pensés de Sasuke sont entre $$ … $$ et à la fin vous avez les commentaires de ma meilleure amie Laureen, ne lui en voulez pas elle est mentalement diminué …

* * *

$$ Mes songes, plus clairs, m'obligeaient peu à peu à me rendre compte de l'identité de mon (1) … je ne veux pas, cela ne peut ! … grand frère … je ne t'aime pas, plus … tu es juste comme Lui, tueur, BATARD … pourquoi, pourquoi, … tes yeux, … je ne sais pas, JE TE HAIS JE TE HAIS ! Grand frère … non tu n'es pas … ça … tout sauf ça … $$

$$ Mon dos était tourné, au coulissement de la porte, refus dérisoire. Je voyais, j'imaginais, les longs doigts blancs os aux ongles violet-noir, faisaient glisser le battant de bois et de papier, sur le quel, collés, maintes sceaux me retenaient prisonnier. Puis une jambe fine, habiller de noir, le reste du corps suivant tout aussi faméliques et sensuel (2). Les longs cheveux noirs, nattés, battants, de l'anneau de jade qui les retenait, ses hanches saillantes (3). Son visage fin et androgyne, au nez droit et aquilin, aux lèvres pourpres, entrouvertes … qu'avant j'embra … ses yeux … NON ! $$

- Sasuke …

- …

- Retourne toi, … retourne toi, REGARDE MOI !

- …

- Petit frère, je …

- Ne m'appelle PAS, petit f…

La voix se brisa, retenu par un sanglot étouffé.

- Sasuke, regarde moi …

$$ Ne fais pas comme si tu es triste, ne me mens plus, tu n'es pas ça, plus ça pour moi … tu ne m'aimes pas, grand f … $$

La larme coula, glissant le long de la joue, puis le long de la mâchoire tremblante, et dans le cou. La bouche l'arrêta, la léchant, embrassant la peau (4). Les bras entourèrent la taille ; la tête trouva sa place, de côté en bas de la nuque entre les omoplates. L'enfant resta figé, les yeux dans le vague, pleurant toujours, le visage inondé, toujours droit, comme déconnecter par cette vague étreinte.

- Petit frère, ce n'est pas comme ça …

La voix vibra dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Les bras se resserrèrent doucement, son torse se coulant doucement contre lui. Il sentait les muscles fins, et la chaude respiration dans sa nuque.

$$ Non, je ne veux … $$

- LACHE MOI !

Il se précipita dans un coin du lit. Se recroquevillant, en position fœtal. Des soubresauts hystériques agitant ses épaules.

- Sasuke, je ne … Je t'aime petit frère …

- Pars … pitié … PARS ! MONSTRE, MONSTRE !

$$ Le claquement brusque du paravent… Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur les draps, me calmant peu à peu, me retournant, m'enfonçant dans les draps, son odeur y était encore… Je m'endormis … Pleurant toujours, … grand frère … $$

* * *

- Tu dors maintenant , ... Tu sais, petit frère, je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Ce sont les autres qui ont été méchant avec moi … mais pas toi petit frère … non pas toi. Je les ai tués parce qu'ils le méritaient ils étaient, … pareil … ils ne voulaient que me faire du mal, je les ai juste … punis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, on devrait me féliciter … mais non ils n'ont fait que me détruire encore plus …… monstre, oui c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient, MONSTRE!

* * *

1: de mon … ? on pourrait peut-être essayer autre chose non ? dans le genre : « grand frère d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur oohh prend mhhh « (écrivaine bâillonnant la folle en folie) 

2:SEENNSUUEEL SENSUEEELLL waaahhhaaaaaaa il est grand il est beau il sent bon le sable chaud (Lolo c'est pas Lucius lui XD )

3:Descendant en cascade (Laureen c'est toujours pas Lucius calme tes pulsions s'il te plait …)

4:Rooooh le piti dégoûtant (sors …)

REVIIIEWWWSSSS


	6. Chap4 Passé du jour vert

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère …

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Yohko the demo : Première review . Gros Bizous bon chapitre --.

Sam Pegasus : XD moi je sauterais sur l'occasion mdr. T'as un tit début de lemon dans ça. Sinon pour le vrai de vrai faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres :p . C'est fait exprès d'être bizarre XD. Bon chapitre

Fan2tout : Je sais il est bien heeeeiin XD non je deconne . Bon chapitre.

Bybytte : Bin bonne suite alors

CordonBleu : T'as raison quel honte XD. Non je deconne une seule review ça me fait déjà très plaisir merci beaucoup . Bon chapitre

Lunny : oui je sais chui méchante hein XD. Bon chapitre

Chise : Merci beaucoup je met toujours un point d'honneur à décrire les personnages . Bon chapitre

Neo-Alphonse : PAS TOUCHE XD. Merci beaucoup bon chapitre

Note : TOUJOURS POUR MA YOHKO QUE J'AIME

* * *

_- Grand frère ! Attend-moi !_

_- Pff … Dépêche toi un peu …_

_L'enfant, essoufflé, courrait pour rattraper son aîné qui l'avait largement distancé. Il arriva rouge et ruisselant en haut de la colline qui donnait sur une pente douce, et herbeuse pour finir sur une large rivière, aux eaux claires et lentes._

_- Pfouhouhoouhhou … !_

_-Ton manque d'endurance m'étonnera toujours …_

_- Roooh, c'est bon ! J'ai que 10 ans !_

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Beuh, d'abord ! (1)_

_Le cadet plissa le nez dans une adorable grimace, tirant le bout de sa langue rose._

_-Tu n'es plus un enfant Sasuke …, soupire la victime de la violente agression verbale et « faciale »._

_- Si justement ! Porte moi niisan !_

_Le petit brun sauta sur le dos de l'adolescent, l'embrassant gentiment sur la joue au passage. Ce baiser n'était pas un d'amour ou même de douceur, c'était juste un simple « bizou » de moquerie et de bonne humeur. Pas le genre de baiser que lui voulait …_

_-Mmh (2) …_

_- S'il te plait, grand frère …_

_Une petite moue boudeuse pris place dans les grands yeux noirs et la petite lèvre frémissante du capricieux enfant._

_- Aaaah, … pff si tu veux …_

_- Youpy ! Merci niisan !_

_La monture (3) improvisée commença tout doucement à descendre la dune … accélérant peu à peu le rythme, provoquant les rires et les cris de son cavalier (4). Trébuchant exprès sur un caillou, le porteur et le porté dévalèrent la pente, se bagarrant joyeusement, une fausse dispute mêlée de rires et de gloussements. Les petits points de Sasuke frappaient sans force son adversaire qui les parait en souriant._

_- Aïe !_

_- Qu'y a-t' …_

_- Tu m'as fais mal !_

_- Désolé, je …_

_Le blessé commença à chouiner, serrant sa tête entre ses mains, le sang commençant à couler dans ses cheveux, les collant en grosses mèches poisseuses._

_L'adolescent concentra rapidement son chakra (5) dans une main, refermant la blessure derrière le crâne de son frère. Puis il le porta rapidement près du courant, lui lavant ses petites mains et ses cheveux._

_- Chhuuut, c'est bon petit frère, calme toi, pardon, arrête de pleurer …_

_Les hoquets secouant les frêles épaules de l'enfant s'espacèrent. Il leva des yeux rougis par les larmes vers l'adolescent qui le tenait contre lui._

_-…_

_- Ca va maintenant ?_

_- Mmh … oui c'est bon …_

_L'enfant se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son sempaï. _

_- C'est malin, j'ai les cheveux tout mouillés maintenant …_

_-…_

_-… hehe_

_- Si j'étais une divinité quelconque je t'aurais déjà promis aux flammes de l'enfer._

_- Rooo, c'est bon je rigolaaiiisss _

_- De toute façon aucune parole, de mon petit frère chéri d'amour de pourra me blesser car je sais que tu m'aimes !_

_- …_

_- … hehe_

_- T'ES PAS DROLE D'ABORD !_

_- HAHAHAH ! Arrête tu me chatouille, riait l'aîné les larmes aux yeux, t'aurais du voir la tronche que t'as tiré ! C'était MA-NI-FI-QUE ! WHAHAHHAHA_

_- Va mourir (6) !_

_- Mmh ! Non, je serais toujours là pour t'embêter !_

_- Mouais, tu réussis plutôt bien pour le moment …_

_- Aller boude pas. Viens plutôt manger._

_- Pff, arrête de me trafiquer les cheveux j'ai plus trois ans._

_- On verra ça dans quelques années veux tu. Hihi._

_- Grblm…_

* * *

_L'enfant se leva, il s'accroupit à côté du courant, se rinçant les lèvres rouges du jus des baies qu'il avait ramassé après le déjeuner, il commença à passer ses doigts dedans, comme si il voulait se saisir de ces eaux lentes. Il semblait jouer avec du vide, le regardant à chaque fois s'échapper de ses mains avec émerveillement, comme si c'était la première fois._

_L'adolescent appuyé sur ses coudes le regardait faire avec un petit sourire, un peu triste … Il se mit sur pieds, ôta ses vêtements qui allèrent rejoindre les chaussures délaissées depuis longtemps déjà. Il pénétra dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, son boxer maintenant humide le moulait encore plus. Un délicieux frisson le parcourut, partant du bas de son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir en un soupir entre ses lèvres._

_- Tu devrais venir Sasuke … Elle est parfaite._

_- … Non. Je ne veux pas …_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas ! J'ai pas envie, c'est tout, cracha presque le questionné._

_Le jeune homme sortit de l'eau, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa victime qui semblait s'attendre au pire. Le saisissant par la taille, il le porta sous son bras, l'entraînant dans l'eau avec lui._

_- Lâche moi ! Lâcheuh mOAAA ! JE VEUX PAS … !_

_Les braillements furent interrompus par une gerbe d'eau et un « glou-glou » fort caractéristique._

_- Je te hais …_

_- Elle est bonne, hein ?_

_- … Oui mais sache que je suis plein de mauvaises pensées (7) …_

_- Je n'en doute pas …_

_Le baigneur non-consentant se déshabilla entièrement en pestant contre l'injustice de la vie et grommela quelque chose parlant d'une soi disant vengeance qui sera terrible etc, etc …_

_Ils barbotèrent dans l'eau profitant de ce rare moment de calme, se languissant sous le doux soleil qui n'arrivait pas à colorer leur peau de perle._

_-Vengeance !_

_L'enfant jaillit par surprise de derrière son aîné. Celui-ci l'évita agilement, mais du plongé, se mouillant inévitablement les cheveux. Il ressortit tremper devant son agresseur. Ses cheveux détachés et trempés collaient à son visage gracieux, le long de son torse, de son dos. Il saisit brusquement les poignets fin comme si ils voulaient les casser…_

_- Aïe, calme toi tu me fais mal …_

_Les mains lâchèrent les poignets, l'une glissant jusqu'en bas du dos de l'enfant le collant contre lui, lui faisant sentir sa musculation fine, et son excitation bien évidente, son autre main vint lui tenir la nuque, penchant son visage de manière à ce qu'il puisse observer à loisir le visage rouge et les mi-clos qui le regardaient comme honteux. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes, puis les écrasa sauvagement des siennes, goûtant avec férocité à ce fruit défendu, encore rouge et sucrée des baies sauvages qu'il avait mangé. Il se régalait, les mordant avec voracité, les léchant, forçant le passage à sa bouche. Il caressa doucement du bout de la langue son palais, se calmant peu à peu, prenant plaisir à le sentir réagir contre lui ; répondre honteusement à son baiser, puis plus franchement se collant contre lui, remontant sa cuisse contre sa hanche, passant ses mains autour de son cou._

_Il se sépara de lui, reprenant son souffle goulûment. Il sentait l'érection de son petit frère contre la sienne. Il passe une main sous ses fesses le soulevant aux niveaux de sa taille. Son autre main quitta son cou pour descendre doucement le long de son torse impubers (8), puis le long de son ventre, il saisit doucement le sexe de l'enfant, provoquant un rougissement et un bégueilliement (9) qu'il tut d'un baiser. Sa main commença à lui prodiguer de longues caresses, alors que sa bouche descendait le long de son cou pour le mordiller, laissant la trace de ses dents dans la peau jeune. Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient des lèvres blessées du garçon. Il se libéra contre son grand frère dans un long soupir._

_- Mmmh …_

_-…_

_- Grand frère … je … j'en veux plus …_

_- Non … je ne_

_- Grand frère …_

_Il disparut (10), laissant tomber l'enfant dans l'eau…_

_- De quoi as-tu peur niisan …

* * *

_

(1), (2), (6), (7) : Les personnes me connaissant me reconnaîtrons dans ces citations XD.

(3), (4) : Le sous entendu n'est pas voulu bien sûr …

(5) : Recherche longue pour être sûr de l'orthographe. Merci beaucoup à Keii pour m'avoir assuré qu'il n'y a pas deux K XD. (par contre à Keii y a bien deux I )

(8), (9) : Je ne suis pas du tout sûr de l'orthographe veuillez m'excuser. Je m'excuse aussi pour toutes les autres fautes.

(10) : Ca devient une mauvaise habitude XD.

Un chapitre plus long que les autres dit moi …J'ai voulu faire un Itachi plutôt gentil comme il aurait pu l'ètre avant ... J'ai plutôt bien reussi je pense ...

REVIEWS


	7. Chap5 Les nuits bleus froid

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère …

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Fan2tout : Tu es sacré première revieweuse du chapitre 6. XD je l'aime bien en gentil Itachi des fois moi aussi mais t'inquiète on a un bon passage psycho là ;p.

Bybytte : J'ai mis un peu de temps avec celui là, il est très court mais je savais pas trop comment continuer (j'écris au filling on va dire) donc je me suis dis que mieux fallait il publié un tit chapitre que rien du tout .

Didilove : merci beaucoup pour ta review en effet ça m'encourage je continuerais une fic rien que pour une seule review

Chise : merci beaucoup pour le tit lemon, j'adore en écrire donc je les écris mieux que le reste XD . Oui j'adore emmerder Sasuke parce que à la base je l'aime pas (si si promis !) donc bon c'est pour ça que ça lui va bien

Cordonbleu : Bin à ce moment là en effet il a 10 ans mais c'est un enfant pourris gâté donc il fais gamin (je m'explique)

Lunny : cher lunny maintenant bonne amie, je suis d'accord avec toi quand on commence quelque chose on le finit … XD en effet je suis très doué pour les sous entendus c'est l'une de mes rares qualités …

Ixia62 : qu'est qui est « dégoutant » le fait qu'ils soient frères ou que ce soit de mec ou qu'ils soient jeune ou quoi ? merci pour ta review bon chapitre

Lady Sam : bin voila la suite

Note : Chapitre court mais c'est mieux que pas de chapitre du tout. Sinon je boude Yohko qui m'a pas review ce chapitre la méchante, Sasuke et Itachi on 3-4 de différence, à ce moment là de la fic Sasuke a 14-15 et bin Itachi c'est quelques années en plus :p, sinon pour le citron que vous attendez toute avec impatience c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire XD bin dans 1-2 voir 3 chapitres je pense … ça arrive ça arrive XD . Sur ce bon chapitre à vous toutes.

* * *

Le robinet gouttait ; perturbant l'eau calme et plate. Les ondes s'étendaient, se répercutaient contre les parois de marbre, formant d'autres plis qui peu à peu perdaient leur intensité pour finalement s'éteindre et attendre la prochaine goutte…

Son visage était à moitié immergé, seuls ses yeux dépassaient, des bulles s'échappaient parfois de son nez ou des ses lèvres pour aller crever la surface et explosé… L'eau était glacée et sa peau bleuissait peu à peu sous la morsure du froid. Les spasmes commençaient. Ses gents claquaient, et ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient le déchirant de l'intérieur. Il ne sentait plus son corps juste le froid qui l'envahissait par le moindre pore, des aiguilles d'acier qu'on enfonçait lentement dans sa peau, soigneusement. Ses yeux commençaient à se voiler, et le manque d'oxygène à se faire sérieusement sentir.

- Sasuke, qu'est que tu … ?

Quelqu'un (1) rentra en trombe dans la pièce, saisissant l'adolescent par la taille, l'enveloppant dans une grande serviette rouge. Il s'était évanoui …

Le jeune homme porta l'enfant frigorifié jusque dans la chambre voisine. Le glissant dans les draps de soie encore mouillé, entrouvrant ses lèvres bleuies d'enfant, se baissant…

Il recula brusquement manquant de tomber du lit, ses yeux rouge brillant étrangement…

- Non …

Il ôta ses vêtements un à un, les laissant choir au pied du lit, se glissant dans les draps noir, pressant son corps nu contre celui de son cadet. Se frottant contre lui, s'excitant délibérément contre cette poupée de chair inanimée. Sentant sa peau de satin contre la sienne, son corps tiède conte le sien. Sa main descendit vers son propre sexe, se masturbant. Ses gémissements s'accentuaient, son corps luisant de sueur glissait contre le sien sans vie. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par le plaisir, un simple bout de chair qui ne réagissait pas l'excitait. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de crier alors qu'il jouissait dans sa main, la léchant consciencieusement pour en enlever toute trace de sperme. Puis il s'allongea tout contre lui, le réchauffant de sa propre personne…

* * *

Il cligna des yeux, semblant s'étonner d'être encore en vie, pensant peut-être s'éveiller au Paradis ou en Enfer ou ne plus s'éveiller du tout … Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'il se serait dans sa poitrine pour atteindre la taille d'un point de nouveau né… Les larmes perlèrent sur ses cils tant la douleur étaient forte… Il se sentait mal, … si sale… Il hoqueta reprenant difficilement sa respiration, les sanglots s'étranglant dans sa gorge… La douleur se calma… peu à peu…

Il pris conscience du corps contre le sien. Il baissa la tête, regardant le visage posé contre son torse fin. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, s'étalant tout autour de lui comme une auréole, couvrant vaguement sa nudité, cachant ses grands yeux fermés. Il sentait sa respiration contre sa peau, chaude et humide…

- Grand frère …, chuchota-t-il à son oreille

-…

-Grand frère réveille toi… S'il te plaît…

* * *

(1):on se demande bien qui c'est XD

REVIEW TIME


	8. Chap6 Le blanc de l'innocence

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère …

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour ce chapitre désolé. Mais merci à tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! Si les autres vous ont plus bien sûr…

Note : Big Back ! Bon je m'excuse tout d'abord pour cette absence prolongée pour des causes personnelles que je n'évoquerais pas. Je reviens donc sur ce chapitre que beaucoup n'espérait plus j'imagine. Mais quand je commence quelque chose je le finis ! Je me remet donc à publier de manière moins régulière mais rassurez vous je suis là ! (Toujours pour ma Yohko )

* * *

Chapitre 6:Le blanc de l'innocence

Il grognait comme un porc à chaqu' un de ses mouvements de bassin, une main crispée sur la tête de l'enfant, tirant sur ses cheveux pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

L'adolescent était à pêne conscient, il avait finis par s'évanouir par s'évanouir sous les coups qui zébraient sa peau diaphane la marquant de rouge et de noir. Les larmes piquaient sa lèvre tuméfiée ; bleuie par une droite bien placée, ouverte par ses dents.

Il étouffa mal un sanglot. Le visage écrasé contre les draps défait, déchirés, aussi souillés que lui.

Une violente gifle lui fit ouvrir les yeux, un autre sanglot sorti douloureusement de sa gorge meurtrie.

- Ne me gâche pas le plaisir sal gamin… Crie… Crie, je te dis !

Les baffes volaient, et il hurlait, il pleurait… Il mourrait…

* * *

-…

Il était entouré par les plumes des coussins éventrés, dégoulinant de pourpre… Ses yeux étaient vides, d'émotions, de vie… aussi rouges que son corps.

- Nii-san…

-…

- Nii-san, répond moi !

-…

- J'ai peur pour toi grand frère ! Qu'est ce que père te fait ? Pourquoi tu pleures autant ? Parle moi grand frère ! Dis moi ! Je t'aime moi ! Tu peux me…

L'adolescent se releva brusquement, se jetant sur l'enfant terrifié, le plaquant violemment contre le sol. Ses cheveux poisseux de sang se mêlèrent aux siens, son souffle contre sa joue tremblante.

- Comme ça tu m'aimes toi aussi… Comme père ? Comme ce salaud, ce porc ! Ou bien… comme un frère admiratif ? Ou … ou comme un amant ?...

Il murmura ces derniers mots presque avec regret… comme si il espérait une réponse…

* * *

L'adulte poussa un dernier râle de jouissance. Tirant les petits poids de la forme sous lui , faisant saillir ses omoplates de son dos blanc.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, mon petit Itachi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tu es si beau… Ma plus grande réussite !

Il éclata d'un rire gras, comme si il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de sa vie. Il se retira de son fils, le retournant pour l'écraser de son corps luisant de sueur.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère… Mon fils est une fille !

Il étouffa un autre rire mais un sourire graveleux se dessina sur son visage.

- Mais au fond tu es comme moi, tu verras…

-…

Son expression se glaça, il se redressa, s'éloignait raidement vers la porte en rajustant son kimono.

* * *

Il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches. Enfonçant sa tête dans son cou, respirant profondément le parfum de l'innocence.

- Je t'aime petit frère, comme un amant… Je t'aime…Embrasse moi …

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à pêne, une caresse…

* * *

- Itachi Uchiwa, premier de votre promotion, à votre première présentation à l'examen d'académie au bout d'une année… Chuunin moins de deux ans après votre nomination dans l'équipe n° 3… Je vous propose une place chez les anbus… Bien sûr, ça sera à votre père de décider vu que vous êtes mi…

- Il accepte !

La porte claqua.

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils… Allons fêtez ça, comme il se faut…

* * *

- Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Tu es anbu hein ? Bravo, grand frère !

L'enfant sauta sur le nouvel arrivant, riant innocemment.

- Viens, petit frère je vais te montrer quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Allé diiiiis !

Les deux frères s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre, le cadet sautant dans tout les sens, sous le regard bienveillant de son aîné qui sortait un petit paquet de sa sacoche.

- Tiens…

- Oooh ! Un maque d'anbu ! Merci, nii-san !

- Je l'ai acheté à la foire c'est le même que le mien. Un renard. C'est ton animal préféré non ?

- Oui !

L'enfant se jeta sur son aîné le faisant trébuché, puis s'étaler d'une manière fort peu gracieuse sur les tatamis.

- Je t'aime, grand frère !

Il l'embrassa à pêne, rougissant fortement pour finalement partir en courant de la pièce.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime … Plus que tout…

à suivre

* * *

Reviewez si vous voulez ;)


	9. Chap7 Vouloir y croire

Auteur: Shihodo

Titre: Petit frère …

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne met pas de lemon à proprement parler finalement je trouve que cela n'irait pas avec l'histoire. Après l'avoir relu je la trouve légèrement un peu trop folklo donc je pense publier une nouvelle version d'ici quelque mois. Je finis sur ce chapitre cours; c'est voulu. Je pense réapparaître d'ici un mois. Désolé d'avoir bâclé cette fic je vous la livrerais toute belle d'ici 1 mois.

Il est venu le temps de put- Rars (hum hum) : (et des fraises)

DIDILOVE37 sacré première revieweuse du chapitre 6.

didilove37 : Et bin non . J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. (Il est arrivé plus rapidement celui là)

Ayura-Chan : Oui le père est un connard. Je suis contente que tu ai compris ce que je voulais faire ressortir.

Chise : Aaah, chise ! Bin non ! ME VOILA ! Ouai j'arrive à faire des chapitres plus longs… difficilement... Oui le père est un salaud (joice).

bybytte : Raaa non heureusement que c'est pas Itachi et Sasuke pff. Bon chapitre.

Natsuko : Merci beaucoup. (Gêné) Je comprend que tu es été retissant, mais si tu as changé d'avis c'est parfait . Bon chapitre à toi.

Lunny: Pleure pas ! J'en ai fais pleureur beaucoup là. Bon chapitre !

Akemi Luo: Faut pas en venir à adorer Itachi. Faut adorer Itachi xD !

Hlo : Merci beaucoup. Elle est fait pour être dure c'est donc parfait :D. Bon chapitre.

Yohko the demo : XD voila voila ma petite uke .

* * *

Vouloir y croire

Il pleurait doucement sans rien dire, hésitant entre le plaisir et la douleur. C'était dur, ce n'était pas beau, il avait mal et lui ne prenait pas du plaisir. Il se retira doucement.

- Désolé petit frère. Désolé … Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Excuse moi.

L'adolescent s'approcha du jeune homme et l'enlaça. Il laissa couler ses larmes sur son torse.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, notre vie. Aime moi je te le rendrais. Sois doux je le saurais aussi. Je ne veux que t'aimer. Ne plus être séparé. Juste être ensemble. Ne plus tuer. Juste vivre. Ne plus fuir. Rester là inconnus. Aime moi grand frère ; aime moi…

Ils firent l'amour doucement dans les draps de soie noire. La nuit les cachait souriant un regard posé sur ses deux enfants de la mort.

* * *

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les yeux fermés, écoutant juste la respiration de l'autre, sentant juste son corps contre le sien.

Ils profitaient de l'instant. Calme éphémère. Ca ne durait pas ils le savaient mais ils s'aiment pour le moment, ils s'aiment juste pour être. Ils vont mourir, ils sont des tueurs classés S pour tout les pays. Ils ne vivront pas encore 5 ans. Ils vivent en frères, ils vont mourir.

Leurs cheveux se mêlent ainsi que leurs doigts, ils sourient en une éternel promesse. Leurs voix chantent contre les murs. Ils se sont enfin retrouvés. Ils vont enfin pouvoir s'aimer. Tranquillement ensemble c'est tout. Frères pour le village au pied de la montagne. Tueurs pour les ninjas. Amants pour eux.

L'amour c'est la victoire de l'imagination sur la logique. Mais leur vie est elle logique ? Non, ils veulent juste y croire. Mais ils le savent ça ne dura pas. Ils ne se le disent pas. Ils préfèrent s'aimer dans ces draps. Leur sang se mêle, leurs larmes, et leurs corps.

L'incompréhension et la tristesse sont les lots quotidiens de l'homme. L'amour et la joie sont des bijoux rares que l'ont gardent au fond de soi sans trop y croire.

* * *

La pierre se tait, elle sait elle aussi. Le vent chante avec elle. Leurs cris se mêlent, leur sang aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre, voila mort…

- Sakura ne pleure pas. Ils fallaient les tuer... Tu sais ce qu'ils auraient pu faire.

- Justement! Ils n'avaient rien fait...

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots.

Owari… ( enfin pas totalement )


	10. ANNONCE!

Juste pour vous dire que le chapitre 1 de la réédition est disponible ! Elle s'appelle Petit frère (Nii-san). Publié bien sûr son mon pseudo.

Shihodo


End file.
